


Mercury is back

by ChicagoFireMistakes



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagoFireMistakes/pseuds/ChicagoFireMistakes
Summary: Who will it take to fix the issues between them?(Short stories)
Relationships: Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	1. An earful, literally

She had 5 minutes left to drive, hopefully they are there. They would be lucky to be late, luckily for her they weren't as she approaches the firehouse and sees nobody is there yet except for the people she is looking for.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

She locks her car and storms into the firehouse, ignoring the greetings and surprised faces from the people from first shift on the apparatus floor.

She walks inside and sees them standing at the coffee machine.

"YOU and YOU with me, NOW." She says sternly.

They are frozen in their places so she does what needs to be done, she grabs one of their ears and drags them into the briefing room.

"Ouch! Foster, what the hell!" Severide says while Casey groans in pain.

"What is the matter with you idiots!?" she yells.

"What are you talk-" Casey can't even finish his sentence.

"Oh don't start dodging my question. You two know damn well why I am here."

Both men start looking ashamed. Rightfully so, she thinks.

"I have been on the phone all night last night having to listen to my best friends how their men stuck their heads in their asses!"

"Foster, it's complicated..." Kelly says cautiously.

"Is it!? I don't know your reason for avoiding Stella but it better be a good one or I am going to kick your ass! I have nothing to say, other than: FIX IT." Pointing at Kelly.

She turns to point at Matt.

"And for you, _Captain_ , how can you not know! We both know your answer to her question is no and don't even try to deny it because you would have burned a hole through body with your staring if she wasn't interested in you. I know Sylvie is the one you want and so do you. She told me she asked you for distance but I know she doesn't want that, she wants YOU."

Both men are astonished.

"Now with that said, I expect my next digital girls night being about how good you guys are. If not, I'll be damn sure Boden will have a word with the both of you and we all know neither is looking forward to that."

"I'll be leaving now."

"And one more thing. They don't know I stopped by so if either of you tells them I was here, you're dead."

* * *

"What just happened?" Severide asks Casey.

"She just got our heads out of our asses. Let's wait for our girls to fix this." Casey says with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will do a second chapter soon!
> 
> Will they be able to talk to them without letting on who helped them?


	2. Once the head is out of the ass

Foster thought she got out of there unnoticed. She thought she did because two certain woman with the last names Brett and Kidd had recognized her plate immediately as she turned around the corner.

"What the hell was she doing here?" Kidd wondered.

"I think I have an idea why and if I am right we will have to kill her." Sylvie says with while looking towards the bay doors.

'There they were, the men that are supposed to love us.' Sylvie thought.

She had a feeling something was coming and she isn't looking forward to it if she had to be honest.

When they were close enough her suspicion was confirmed.

"Can we talk?" Matt and Kelly say in unison.

All four of them let out a chuckle.

"Kelly you go first." Matt says.

"Stella I have been an ass towards you and I am truly sorry for that. I owe you an explanation and I hope you could come with me to my quarters to talk." Kelly says.

"You really have been an ass. But yes, I'll come with you to talk. And you better have a good explanation or I will send Foster and this girl after you." she says while putting an arm around Sylvie.

"Trust me, that already happened." Kelly says before thinking what he said.

"What?" Stella asks with a surprised expression.

"Oh uh... Doesn't matter. Let's go." Kelly says. He takes Stella with him. That leaves Sylvie standing alone with Matt.

"So... can we talk as well?" Matt asks with sincerity in his eyes. Damn him and his beautiful eyes she thinks. She's supposed to get over him.

"Matt, we already talked. I don't think it's the best idea. Can't we just leave this behind us?" Sylvie asks, ever so slightly annoyed.

"No we can't, sorry Sylvie but I had a wake up call this morning so could you at least hear me out one more time? Please?" Matt asks.

Oh forget it, she can't say no to that face.

"Okay, but on one condition. You tell me what you think and don't talk around it because I won't lie Matt, so far our talks have only given me more pain." She says.

"I know and I am sorry for that. My head has finally caught up so I'll be as blunt as possible."

"Okay then, go."

"Sylvie, when you asked me that question about Gabby my head just started going in 1000 different directions and all I could manage to say was 'I don't know'. In the end I am not sorry for that answer because now that I know that my head has caught up, I can give you the answer you expected."

Sylvie wants to interrupt but she doesn't get the chance.

"The answer is no. It is and will always be no. I loved her but I don't love her anymore. Hell all I can think about is you. I have never had sleepless nights after she left but after I ruined my chance with you I have had countless sleepness nights. I know this is a lot to take in and I don't expect you to forget that happened the last 2 weeks but I know what I want and I want you. Will you give me another chance and let me prove you I can be the man you deserve?"

She doesn't even realize that she is doing it until it already happens. Her lips are on his again.

After a long solid hungry kiss. Their lips part.

"Matthew Casey!"

She says while hitting him on his shoulder.

"I can't keep up my walls when you say stuff like that! That shit makes my knees go weak! Will you please take me to dinner tomorrow?" Sylvie asks, still panting from the long kiss.

"Sylvie if I could I would take you out for dinner right now."

"And I would happily go with you. But since that isn't going to happen let's go inside."

"Oh and Matt?" she asks with a grin on her face.

"Yeah?"

"I know it was Foster who was your wake up call." And with that she goes inside leaving a stunned Matt Casey standing on the app floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's chapter 2 done!
> 
> I hope you liked Sylvie asking Matt for dinner. I really hate it that people always expect the guy to be the one asking out a girl.
> 
> Should I do a third chapter for Stellaride?


End file.
